the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Italy
Italy is a country located in the Italian Peninsula and the Alps. It's capital is Venice, and it's most populated city is Rome. History Italy was once the commercial center of the Roman Empire and Republic. It conquered the Greeks, the Carolingians, the Celts and the Iberian tribes. It was then divided into two empires, the Western and the Eastern. After the fall of the Empire, it was invaded by the Byzantine empire, which has it's roots on what is now Turkey. It then split into many city-states, like Genova, the Papal States, Venice, Sicily and the Provencal Republic. Muslims went to the Empire of Sicily since 1283, and made a governorate there. On 1432, the Republic of Milan has been established in the northern parts of the Alps. It was took over by the Venetians in 1453. On 1460, most of what is now the Italian territory is ceded to the Holy Roman Empire. It then recovered it's formal states in 1721, during a conflict with the Medecis. On 1530, the Italians fought against the Nandarian Empire to take control of their lands in the Arctic, but they failed to do so because the Nandarians had a strong army. It ceded it's empire to Italy for just one day because of that. The city states were under dominion of the Ottomans, the Aragonians and the French during the Italian Wars of 1732. The only city-state that wasn't controlled by then was the Papal States of Rome. During the Napoleonic Wars, Italy had established it's own state, as the Parthenopean Republic, along with Venice, then would be a Most Serene Republic by 1803. Both of these states weren't enough to unificate Italy, until 1812, on a congress in Venice, that they ceded the lands of Milano, Florence, the Papal States, Piedmont and Genova to create the Republic of San Marco. It's expansion to the southern lands, Sicily and Corsica were successful, but it did not have Italy as it's name until 1831. The Republic was held as it's highest peak in 1832. During the unsatisfaction with the Roman Church, Italy had turned into an Empire, during the time of Giusseppe Garibaldi. It was then, by a revolution of many Italian nationalists, with the help of Spain, Sweden and Argentina, turned into a new republic in 1902. By then, Italy has been divided into 14 autonomous republics, which were then considered regions in 1912 by the Autonomy Act. Benito Mussolini, supreme governor of the Italian Republic, had established colonies in Libya, the Horn of and Sub Saharian Africa, Iran, South China, Oceania and the Caribbean Isles. They tried to invade part of Marijó, but they got defeated after. Another congress in Venice led to the establishment of the Most Serene Republic of Italy, in 1947. TBA Culture TBA Economy Italy's economy is the 7th-largest of any other European nation, and the 39th overall. It's main resources are agriculture and electricity, along with the exportation of entertainment programs, and it's GDP per capita is $9,183,274. Subdivisions Italy's first-level administrative division system is denominated Provinces. There are currently 21 provinces. * Abruzzo * Aldige * Antibio * Aosta * Calabria * Campanna * Cimosara * Culsa * Emilia * Liguria * Lombardia * Marino * Padova * Piemonte * Provenzale-Francia Sud * Puglia * Ruperto * Sicilia * Tirol * Toscana * Veneto Symbols Italy's flag is the Flag of San Marco, which was adopted in 1810 by Judita Asfomaglia. It contains the particular Italian independist flag, along with a blank space with stripes of green and white, and the Venetian Lion. Italy's symbol was adopted in 1946, after the defeat of the Fascist forces and the start of the Nova Fuorza. Italy's anthem is Squilla L'Arpa Vittoriosa. Television Italy's official television station is URTI, which is divided into 10 channels. Other channels include Bialzzo, ReteMia, Elefante, Televeneziamo, Rete Sanqui, STV, Canale Uno and Rete Campani.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project